1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device that provides various types of data related to an injector of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a case where an injector, for example as described in Patent document 1(JP-A-2009-74536), causes defects such as an inability to inject a desired quantity of fuel. The defects can occur not only because the injector reaches its lifetime but because of other various types of causes. For example, the defects can occur when inferior fuel is used, when the injector is used in a state where an engine operation state becomes a high-load state for a moment, or when the injector is used in a high-load range frequently.
Therefore, replacement of the injector does not suffice when a problem exists in a usage environment, a usage state of the injector or the like. It has been required to examine and analyze the causes of the defects related to the fuel injection.